pcsx2fandomcom-20200213-history
Atlus
Atlus (株式会社アトラス Kabushiki-gaisha atorasu) is a Japanese computer and video game developer, publisher, and distributor. It is known for developing the role-playing series Shin Megami Tensei which, counting spin-offs, has dozens of installments. The first Megami Tensei was an NES game published by Namco based on a trilogy of novels, but after the second, Atlus took over publishing the series. Atlus also released Shin Megami Tensei for the Super Famicom. Its corporate mascot is Jack Frost from Shin Megami Tensei. Atlus is headquartered in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Atlus also published Growlanser, a real time strategy/RPG from the creators of the classic Langrisser series, Career Soft. After the success of the first game, they acquired Career Soft, who developed the second through fifth installments in-house. Atlus U.S.A., established in 1991, is the American subsidiary of the publisher. Atlus U.S.A. publishes games created by Atlus Co., Ltd. as well as by other developers. Atlus U.S.A. is strictly a publisher, offtimes localizing obscure or niche titles from other Japanese developers. The company operates from Irvine, California. In January of 2004, Takara acquired them. In October 30, 2007, Atlus was acquired by the Index Holdings enterprise by buying a majority of its stock. PCSX2 compatibility Please add some content here! Games developed by Atlus Megami Tensei Series *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' - Famicom (11 September 1987) *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei II'' - Famicom (April 6, 1990) *''Shin Megami Tensei'' - Many platforms (1992, 1993, 1994) *''Gaiden Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' - Gameboy (1992) *''Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible Revelations: The Demon Slayer'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy (1992) *''Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible II'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy (November 19, 1993) *''Majin Tensei'' - Super Famicom, Windows (1994) *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' - Super Famicom, Windows (1994) *''Shin Megami Tensei If...'' - Super Famicom, PlayStation (1994) *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' - Super Famicom, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance (18 March 1994) *''Jack Bros.'' - Virtual boy (1995) *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' - SNES (1995) *''Another Bible'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy (March 2, 1995) *''Last Bible III'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - SNES (March 4, 1995) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' - Saturn, PSP (December 25, 1995) *''Revelations: Persona'' (aka Shin Megami Tensei: Persona) - Playstation, Windows, PSP (September 20, 1996) *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' - Playstation, Sega Saturn (1997) *''Majin Tensei: Ronde'' - Sega Saturn (1997) *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' - PlayStation (24 June 1999) *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' - PlayStation (29 June 2000) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - Black Book/Red Book'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Color, PlayStation (November 17, 2000) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - White Book'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Color, PlayStation (July 27, 2001) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - Book of Light/Book of Dark'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Advance (November 15, 2002) *''Shin Megami Tensei Nine'' - XBOX (5 December 2002) *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' - PlayStation 2 (20 February 2003) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - Puzzle de Call!'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Advance (July 25, 2003) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - Book of Fire/Book of Ice'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Advance (December 12, 2003) *''Nocturne Maniax'' - PlayStation 2 (29 January 2004) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' - PlayStation 2 (15 July 2004) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children - Messiah Riser'' (developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer) - Gameboy Advance (November 4, 2004) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2'' - PlayStation 2 (27 January 2005) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' - PlayStation 2 (2 March 2006) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - PlayStation 2 (July 13, 2006) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES'' - PlayStation 2 (April 19, 2007) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - PlayStation 2 (July 10, 2008) *''Nocturne Maniax Chronicle'' - PlayStation 2 (23 October 2008) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' - PlayStation 2 (October 23, 2008) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' - Nintendo DS (October 8, 2009) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable'' - PSP (November 1, 2009) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' - Nintendo DS (15 January 2009) Trauma Center Series *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife'' - Nintendo DS (June 30, 2005) *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' - Wii (December 2, 2006) *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' - Wii (November 20, 2007) *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2'' - Nintendo DS (August 7, 2008) *''Trauma Team - Wii (May 18, 2010) Etrian Odyssey Series *''Etrian Odyssey - Nintendo DS (January 18, 2007) *''Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard'' - Nintendo DS (February 19, 2008) Other games *''Bio-Senshi Dan: Increaser to no Tatakai'' - ? (?) *''Dungeon Explorer'' - Different (March 4, 1989) *''Kwirk'' - Gameboy (March 1990) *''Widget'' - Famicom (1990) *''Rockin' Kats'' - Famicom (1991) *''Somer Assault'' - TurboGrafx-16 (1991) *''Golf Grand Slam'' - NES (December 1991) *''Wacky Races'' - many platforms (incl. PlayStation 2) (December 25, 1991) *''Amazing Tater'' - Gameboy (February 1992) *''Power Instinct'' - Arcade, SNES, Genesis (1993) *''Super Widget'' - Famicom (December 31, 1993) *''Purikura Daisakusen'' - Arcade, Sega Saturn (1996) *''Groove on Fight'' - Saturn (May 16, 1997) *''Imadoki no Vampire: Bloody Bride'' - PlayStation (December 27, 1996) *''Kartia: The Word of Fate'' - PlayStation (March 26, 1998) *''Hellnight'' - PlayStation (June 11, 1998) *''Advan Racing'' - PlayStation (Nov 19, 1998) *''Maken X'' - DreamCast (October 31, 1999) *''deSpiria'' - DreamCast (Sep 21, 2000) *''Maken Shao: Demon Sword'' - PlayStation 2 (June 7, 2001) Anime published by Atlus *''Persona -trinity soul-'' - 26 episodes (January 5, 2008 – June 28, 2008) ---- This article has been partly taken from Wikipedia Category:Developers